


We could travel the stars

by littleweepingdalek



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, at some point after The Witch's Familiar, basically just a small fic, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleweepingdalek/pseuds/littleweepingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor meets Missy at some point after The Witch's Familiar. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We could travel the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D I'll apologize for any mistakes you'll find. I'm not a native speaker and this is the very first time I publish a fic.

He left his best friend back home, he left his best friend in a time lock, he left his best friend on the deadliest planet the universe has ever known. And still, she found her way back.  
The Doctor waited in Clara Oswald's small flat when he heard a crack on the window. Thinking it was one of the doves that got irritated by the time radiation leaking out of the TARDIS again, he didn't pay it any mind. But when he heard it a second, and even a third time, he finally found the motivation to slowly put down the book he was reading and headed to the window.  
Outside, he could see nothing. Only the ordinary darkness of a winter day. Of course, the city was lit like a palace, but he could see no person, no animal. Nothing that could have disturbed his precious 'reading and waiting for Clara to return' time. And there was no hailstorm either. The next one was three.. no, four days ahead.  
When he gave up on finding a valid explanation for the noises, he turned around, only to scare himself so bad he nearly got a heart attack as he crashed into the figure who suddenly stood in Clara's living room.  
"Hello-o", a melodic voice sung. She wore a smile on her lips and had anger in her eyes. Every sane person would've followed only one instinct: run.  
Instead, the Doctor only hissed her name. "Missy"  
He didn't want it to sound unfriendly or mean. He was just.. surprised? Bewildered? Astonished? Whatever, it was hard to define.  
Eventually, the time lady's smile vanished. "I knew it."  
"Knew what?" the Doctor asked.  
"That I'd find you here."  
It was quiet for a moment. Very quiet. Awkwardly quiet. Until the Doctor only nodded. "It's Clara's flat. And it's Wednesday. We wanted to visit the great pits of-"  
"I don't care about your pointless sightseeing!", Missy exclaimed, rising her hands as if wanting to ruffle her hair in agony, but then decided to take her best friend's head into her palms. The Doctor expected his skull to get crushed, but her hands were tender and warm, unlike the voice she spoke in whilst eyeing him intently. "I knew you'd be here. I even knew you'd read that stupid book of yours. I never," She stopped for a moment, only to scream at his face. "NEVER knew that you'd leave me behind like an unwanted pet! Not even I would do this!"  
The Doctor bit his lips. "I.." he stuttered. "I am sorry, I.."  
Missy carefully took her hands away. "Yeah.", she spit. "You're so, so sorry. Well, go and cry. It's not you who had to go on a rampagne with the bloody daleks to save his own skin."  
"You did WHAT?!" The Doctor's eyes widened.  
Missy shrug. "Well, a certain SOMEONE failed in his taxi service and I had the choice between being blasted into dust OR destroying a few planets with furious metal robots, so, technically, it's your fault Kedvora is now a desert." She twirled around, exiting the room. "Ooopsie!"  
"Where are you heading?", the Doctor demanded.  
"The kitchen. Humans love tea. I think it kind of helps them to cool down when stupid shit like this happens."  
The Doctor shook his head. "Clara doesn't have any tea at home."  
Missy still left. And when she reentered she softly held one of Clara's favourite pink cups in her hand as she lowered herself onto the sofa. She was calmness itself, took a few sips, and looked up at the Doctor with her icy eyes. "Well", she said. "Seems to me that Miss Oswald has got some pretty delicious lemonade at home. Not exactly my flavour, but it will serve."  
"Clara will hunt me down if she knows that I haven't hushed you out of here.", the Doctor sighed.  
"Good!" Missy interrupted him. "Because that's what you deserve, my dear."  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "And what do you deserve?"  
Missy withstood his gaze. "So much more." The Doctor didn't know what to say to that, so she continued talking. "Do you still remember?" She asked him, her voice becoming monotonous, her eyes fixed on a point in the distance. "The day I created the Master Race.. You said that we could travel the stars. I still have your exact words in my mind. That it'd be your honour. Sadly, I made the mistake of believing you. I.. I accept that what I did to Clara, for example nearly killing her and really killing her boyfriend, was... not nice. That I am a horrible person for doing this to others. But is that a legit reason to leave me to die? On Skaro?"  
"No, of course not.." The Doctor had tears in his eyes, seeing his best friend like this. She was angry as hell, yes, that was plain to see, but she was also wounded. Heartbroken.  
"Then tell me," Missy demanded. "Tell me why you did this to me."  
"Because..." the words stuck in the Doctor's mouth. Missy already had her answer.  
"It's because you were a disgusting person, okay? But.. but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. I only knew that you'd survive. You always come back."  
"What if one day I don't, Doctor?"  
...


End file.
